


love

by KaitouJoker



Category: Battle Spirits Series (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitouJoker/pseuds/KaitouJoker
Summary: Just a one shot with Rugain and Youth angst to fluff





	love

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent  
> I hope you enjoy - Phoenix

Recently the mazoku had been the only thing on Youths mind and with it came all kinds of self hatred and self doubt and even denial of love. It was a concoction of emotions that left him unsure of what to feel about himself and others around him and it caused him to rethink his outlook on the mazoku completely. It wasn’t a welcome change in mindset and it tortured him internally but it was something that he couldn’t stop from happening. The mazoku had been a big part of his life for a long time and they were all vile as far as he had been concerned much of his life. Youth had never liked the mazoku. Not since the death of his beloved parents who were slaughtered so cruelly. He despised them and he hated them for coming to his planet and bringing a plague of sickness onto the earth with them. He was filled with so much festering rage for them and it was so incredibly hard for him to accept the fact he was falling in love. Falling in love with what he hated most was tearing him up inside. The bitter rage and guilt that coexisted in his heart… the fear that was overwhelming him. What would his dear parents think? It hurt to think about but when he was hurting and angry inside the only thing that seemed to quell the vicious thoughts that attacked him was that of Rugain. The soft mazoku boy he had met had captured his heart and captivated his mind. He was so head over heels and this boy he had rejected at first sight. He didn’t want anything to do with the mazoku, as far as he was concerned they were all the same. This didn’t stop his mind and heart from longing for Rugains attention and approval though, if anything his denial deepened it.

In his mind a relationship between them would never work. Not even a friendship. He was thinking too much about this though and the more he thought about it the more his heart ached and the angrier he became with himself. What was so great about Rugain anyways? He wasn’t that great. Not at all. Not even a tiny bit. Well that’s what he liked to let himself believe anyways. Deep inside he knew that Rugain was everything he wanted and needed in someone and even more. He was gentle and soft spoken but still stood his ground and he was caring and he was cute. Wait. did he just say cute? He shook his head and felt his cheeks heat up some as he cleared his throat and looked around the empty room in the ship. He was alone right now and he was grateful for that. To be honest here he was on the verge of tears he was so confused and conflicted and his heart ached and the only thing he could think of to calm his ailing was hugging his pillow and pretending it was Rugain. He buried his face into the pillow and inhaled, disappointed with the scent. It didn’t smell sweet like Rugain and it only ended up hurting him more.

He longed so strongly for Rugains affections and it would only take a little push for them to both be happily in love together. If only Youth could get over his hatred and hurt he kept inside all this time. He didn’t have to forgive mazoku for what had happened, he just needed to accept Rugain for who he was. It was easier said than done though and Youth was a stubborn brat in most aspects and he was a bit of a pessimist at the best of times. He needed to let go of the past in order to allow himself the happiness he deserved but he felt as though he’d be betraying his parents. It was a conflict that brought crystal tears to his eyes. Keeping his face buried in the pillow he clutched it even more tightly, pressing his head on top of the pillow and to the side to look at his wall. “Father… Mother… what should I do from here? What would be the right path?” He mumbled softly to himself, closing his eyes tightly. He felt weak and it was only a matter of moments before he’d be face to face with Rugain again. 

Youth relaxed his posture, exhaling softly and he rested his head sideways on top of the pillow he was holding loosely now. His breathing had finally settled from his mild breakdown and he was ready to face Rugain. He wiped his face off with his hands and took a deep breath in, preparing himself as he set the pillow aside and stood up. His dark blue eyes were a bit puffy underneath but other than that there were no traces of him crying. Deep in his heart he knew Rugain would know. The other would sense the unease in Youth and ultimately express concern and Youth was unsure of how he would handle that. ‘Don't care for me. Don't look at me with that expression.’ is what his mind would say. Still he made his way out of his room and out of the ship and was greeted by Rugain with a gentle smile that quickly turned into the look of concern like he had feared. 

“Youth? Your eyes… they're red and swollen and your face is red. What's the matter?” was the very first thing to come out of Rugains mouth. To which Youth frowned and simply responded, “Nothing.” His arms crossed as he looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact with the mazoku boy. Normally Rugain wasn’t one to push or pry but he just had this sense of unease, topped off with the fact of his frustration. They had been friends for a good long while and he wished that Youth would come to him. He would help. If he were called upon he would do everything in his power for the other. He was smitten with him and he knew it. It was a puppy love between the two, so obvious to everyone around them but they had yet to realize it. 

“Youth…” Rugain sighs softly, looking at him with an expression of concern. “We’re friends, you can tell me what’s bothering you. I want to help.” He wasn’t trying to pry, but he was just concerned. Youth hadn’t been acting like himself the last few times they had talked. Sure he had always been closed off but he thought they were getting closer and instead it just felt like a wall had been built between them. He wanted to break down that wall and comfort and console Youth, he wanted so much more for them than for them to break it off like this.

“It’s… Here let’s go inside then.” He frowned, looking at Rugain with a defeated look that had a hint of sadness to it. Rugain followed Youths lead, entering the ship with him and heading towards Youths room. Once they were inside Youth sat down on his bed and stared at the pillow that was haphazardly thrown to the floor before he had originally left. Youth bit his lip and frowned and then began to speak, “I don’t know what to do. You… I. I really like you Rugain but I just don’t know. It feels wrong, it feels bad. It feels right. I really like you but I’m so confused.”

Rugain was speechless, he wasn’t sure exactly what context he should take the word like for. He was smitten with Youth, head over heels. If it meant the context he had been dreaming of then his heart was both soaring and aching. Youth really was tearing himself up over this and it pained Rugain to see Youth like this. He stared at Youth with his mouth open as if he wanted to talk but no words came out. 

“I just wonder what my parents would think of me. What they would think of you. Of us.” His face turned red after saying us. He sighed and then took a deep breath in and looked Rugain in the face. “I need to stop living in the past. I need to not be so concerned with what happened back then, it’s preventing me from living now.”

Youth stopped talking and continued to look at Rugain, searching for some sense of approval and he was greeted with a gentle smile as the other sat next to Youth. “It’s okay to remember the past, it’s what shaped who we are today. But you’re right, you can’t let it control you. What exactly are you trying to say Youth?” He reached his hand out to gently cover Youths own, a tender expression. They had held hands before and each time it made both of their stomachs flutter with butterflies and their hearts soared and yearned for more than just the simple touch of two hands.

Upon feeling Rugains hand on his own he felt comforted, like everything in the end would be alright and it was fine for him to confess his feelings. He felt that now was the time to tell Rugain how he felt. It was now or never to him and he took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled softly through his mouth. Trembling slightly out of concern he finally let his feelings out. “I like you much more than I should. More than just friends. I enjoy spending time with you and when I think about you my face turns red and these thoughts enter my mind. Like how it would feel to… to kiss you.”

Rugains face turned bright red at this confession but it was more than he had ever dreamed of. He had never thought Youth would admit to having feelings for him and he was on cloud nine right now. His hand that was overlapping Youths own tightened ever so gently to ease the trembling he could feel. His other hand guiding its way to Youths face, turning it to face his own face now. Pressing their foreheads together Rugain sighed softly with a smile on his face. “I’ve dreamed of hearing those words. I adore you Youth. Your passion and personality and the way you clash with people. It’s admirable and I… Well. I love you!”

Youths own face was red at this point and looking directly into the eyes of Rugain wasn’t helping him being flustered. “I… I love you too Rugain.” He enjoyed the physical contact though and he closed his eyes as he felt Rugain move back and tilt Youths head at a slight angle. He took a breath in and peeked out of one eye and watched as Rugain moved his face closer to Youths and he allowed his eyes to close again. Rugains thumb was gently stroking his cheek and their fingers had become intertwined on the other hand and it wasn’t long until Youth felt the light feeling of lips against his own. 

In this perfect moment he felt like all his conflictions had been so silly and worthless and that this is what he had been wanting the entire time. His conflictions and internal battles were subsided now with the love and happiness he felt and he pressed back into the kiss. Their lips moving against each other in tandem and their hands clasped together so tightly. All it took was the smallest of pushes from Rugain to make this happen and Youth couldn’t be happier.

When the kiss was broken the two giggled softly and pressed their foreheads back together and smiled at each other, full of love. They were in love and finally having admitted it took a weight of Youths shoulders and he was sure if his parents were alive that he would understand that Rugain was the only exception. For now he was the only exception and he adored Rugain with all his heart and soul and he couldn’t wait to spend forever with his beloved.


End file.
